


Never Gonna Be Afraid To Take A Risk Ever Again:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Concern, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fear, Friendship, General, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Last Minute Dates, Lunch, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Talking, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 04:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10180772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is not sure about his relationship with Lynn, He was still thinking about taking the next step with her, He asks his friends their opinions, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is not sure about his relationship with Lynn, He was still thinking about taking the next step with her, He asks his friends their opinions, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!*

 

It was a good day all around Honolulu, Hawaii, Crime seems to slow & calm down for once, which makes the HPD, & the Five-O Taskforce very happy, Commander Steve McGarrett was in his office, finishing off an report, that needs to get to the Governor, ASAP, He signed it, & then made sure that it was in his Outbox, before he signs off, & shuts down everything, He sighed, & looked at the picture of his girlfriend, Lynn Downey, & was thinking about how well their relationship is progressing, Despite his hesitation, & the hurt & drama, that he is creating, It will bite him in the ass, if he doesn't do anything about it.

 

 **"She puts me first, & I never appreciate it, I found the one I think, She always makes sure that she understands that sometimes work comes first, & she always finds interesting topics to talk about, & she works hard to make me happy, I **_think_** I could do the same for her, Lynn deserves it, What do the others think ?"** , he thought to himself with worry, & he went to find them, so they can all eat lunch together.

 

"Hey, Guys, Can I talk to you about something ?", The Five-O Commander asked, as they were digging into their food, "Sure", Captain Lou Grover said, as he offered Steve some of his Brown Rice & Chicken, which he gratefully took. "What do you think of Lynn ?", Steve asked them, after they took a bite of their food, & swallowed. Danny was first, & he knew that his friend & love one would appreciate his honesty. "I think...I think she is awesome, She definitely got you out of your funk", The Blond owed that much to the beautiful woman, who graced herself in his best friend's life.

 

"Yeah, Danny's right, She did, Steve, You were so sad, It was heartbreaking to see, We thought we would lose you forever", Officer Kono Kalakaua said, as the ex-surfer thought back to how her love one was, when Catherine left him. "I know, I didn't mean to make you guys worry", Steve said apologizing for the hell, that he put them through. Chin waved a dismissive hand, & said, "It's okay, It's nice to see you smile again, Bruddah". Lou nodded with a smile, "Yeah, Things sure have been so sad & gloomy around here, This is a nice pace of change", & then he nodded to his phone, & said, "Call the girl, Make a date with her", & Steve shook his head sadly.

 

"I can't, I told her that this case might take all night to solve, & she shouldn't wait up for me, or we shouldn't make plans, til it's over & solved", The Five-O Commander said, as he looked disappointed on saying it. "What ? !, You are nuts my friend, We got the rest of this in the bag, Come on & call her, She might be happy to hear from you", The Loudmouth Detective said encouraging him. "Yeah, Go for it, Bossman", Kono said encouraging him, handing over his cell, so he could make the call, Steve stepped out for a minute, so he could make the call in private.

 

The Former Seal had a smile on his face, as he came back into the room, He said happily, "She said, "Yes", We are going to that trendy little joint downtown", & then he winced, as he remembered something, "Shit, I don't have anything to wow her, when I pick her up", Kono said with a smile, "Don't worry, I will get you hooked up, You won't look like a loser", & she said to Danny, Chin, & Lou, "You guys got this right, Afterwards, Go home, You earned it, Guys", Steve concurred & said, "Yeah, Go & have fun with the rest of your time", & he & Kono left, so she can help get ready. The Three Men stayed a little bit longer, finished up, & went home to relax, & spend time with their love ones. Steve is thinking that he would never be afraid to take a risk ever again, when it comes to love.

 

The End.


End file.
